


Избранная

by Alex_Book



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Retelling, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Book/pseuds/Alex_Book
Summary: ‒ Мы вместе отправимся к вратам Эдема, ‒ молвит он, проводя пальцем по её щеке. ‒ Мы ‒ избранные. Ты ‒ моя семья.  Я ‒ Отец, а ты ‒ Мать. И вместе мы дадим человечеству новый шанс.





	Избранная

Она не похожа на его жену. Жена его − красавица, воплощение Марии. Она же − рыжая овечка с изумрудного острова, языческий персонаж с горшком золота.

Смотрит неуверенно, с примесью страха. Когда Иосиф вытягивает руки, она боязливо подходит с наручниками. Сомневается. Видит Бог, она знает, что он прав; чувствует, что прав. Но голос маршала подстегивает её, заставляет сомнению спрятаться. Щёлк-щёлк. Рука в перчатке ложится на плечо и ведёт прямо к выходу. Но Бог не даст забрать его.

***

«Помощница смогла убежать», − говорит Иоанн. Иосиф, внимательно слушая, сидит и пересчитывает бусинки чёток. Значит, убежала. Но вряд ли она будет долго прятаться. Маршал, шериф и его помощники у них и чувство долга возобладает над ней. Попробует спасти, не иначе.

Иосиф подзывает семью к себе. «Найдите её, − произносит он, − и покажите дорогу во Врата Эдема». Иоанн хмурится и скрещивает руки на груди; Иаков лишь коротко кивает, а Вера улыбается, будто находится под негой Блажи.

Они не разочаруют его. Отыщут и обратят, Иосиф уверен.

***

− Подведите её.

Иоанн толкает помощницу прямо в объятия Иосифа. Глаза её блестят, а рыжие локоны извиваются на щеках и лбе. Иосиф невесомо касается помощницы и смотрит прямо в центр зрачков. Готова ли она? Нет, ещё нет.

Он был прав. Благородство взыграло в ней. Она вместе с жителями организовывает Сопротивление. Глупо, крайне глупо. Когда наступит Коллапс, их Сопротивление будет бессильно. У помощницы же есть шанс спастись. Нужно только принять его помощь.

Иосиф поворачивается к раздраженному Иоанну и мягко поучает: брат не попадёт во Врата Эдема, если помощница не придёт к искуплению. Иоанн поражён и обескуражен. Но Иосиф не может объяснить, сказать правду.

Она, как и он сам, − Избранная Богом.

***

Иоанн добродушно улыбается, когда садится рядом с Иосифом. «Я узнал её грех. Это гнев». _Гнев_. Самый безжалостный из грехов, сжирающий не только душу, но и других людей. Да, Иоанн прав. Она воплощение гнева: волосы ‒ яростный огонь; тело − тонкое и гибкое, − словно стрела; взгляд решительный, безжалостный.

У Иосифа много грехов, но только не гнев. Алчность, похоть, обжорство − самые явные. Он омывается от них, стирает с себя. Водой, огнём, кровью. Но иногда они захватывают его, заставляют страдать.

Когда он вспоминает помощницу, то начинает жечь вырезанная ножом похоть. Он ежеминутно молится, а после моется до покраснения кожи.

***

Первая печать сломана. Его брат… Такой веселый, добрый, невинный… Иосиф сдерживает всхлипы. Не время для траура.

Помощница убила Иоанна. Подбила самолёт, а после хладнокровно застрелила. Да ещё взорвала бункер. Сопротивление празднует победу, по всей долине гремят в небесах фейерверки.

Но это не конец, Иосиф знает. Помощница запуталась, пошла по ложному пути. Гнев, мерзкий грех, горит в ней, не иначе. Надо просто направить её. Исключено, чтобы она стала избранницей Дьявола.

***

«Она сильна, ‒ говорит Иаков. ‒ Она проредит с нами стадо».

Видеть помощницу в клетке… непривычно. И даже несколько приятно. Это как поймать пуму, нацепить на неё ошейник и водить на поводке, словно домашнюю кошечку.

Иосиф берёт помощницу за руки сквозь прутья. Ладони шершавые от мозолей, но теплые, словно она только что грелась у печки. Помощница тянется к нему, хватается за рукава рубашки и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Она готова внимать ему, верить ему. Наконец.

Неожиданно для самого себя Иосиф рассказывает про жену и дочь. Помощница слушает внимательно, но после зрачки её расширяются, и она моментально отпрыгивает от Иосифа. Он сокрушенно качает головой. Прозрение ещё не настигло её. Очень-очень жаль.

Он уходит, попутно пожав Иакову плечо.

***

Вторая печать сломана. Внезапно. Иосиф не верил, что кто-либо способен противостоять Иакову. Он был воином, мечом, карающим грешников. И именно грешница убила его.

Иосиф слышал, что помощница забрала винтовку Иакова и ходит с ней, как с трофеем. И ему, если не больно, то неприятно. Вещи брата должны быть у него и только у него.

Помощница погружается в хаос, неся с собой горе, боль и разрушения. Необходимо её остановить. И только вера могла в этом помочь.

***

Блажь ‒ это лишь начало тропы, ведущей в Эдем. Но Иосифу нравится на ней находиться, ведь получается не только рассказывать, но и показывать.

Помощница очарована. Рот приоткрыт, пальцы нежно прикасаются к головкам цветов, похожим на балетные пачки, лицо выражает восторг. Иосиф рисует для неё будущее, поведанное Богом. Коллапс.

«Я спасу тебя», ‒ шепчет он. Иосиф не врёт. В душе помощницы ещё осталась невинность, подаренная Господом; невинность, делающая её избранной. Он _обязан_ спасти её.

***

Все печати сломаны. Иосиф не сдерживает эмоций: рыдает и кричит. Сердце кровоточит, но требует отмщения.

Помощница повязла в грехе, словно птица в нефти. Нет более в ней чистоты, нет больше божественного следа.

Иосиф хочет, чтобы они встретились. _Встретились там, где всё началось._

***

Помощница ругается и нервно дергает руками, пытаясь выбраться из оков. Иосифу становится смешно. _Сколько же упрямства!_

Коллапс наступил, как он и предрекал. Его считали безумцем, но нет, он оказался прав. Абсолютно прав.

Помощница до сих пор не может поверить. Сопротивляется. Иосиф улыбается: вот ведь глупышка.

Сидя на стуле, Иосиф прекрасно видит татуировку у неё на груди. Гнев. Ох, как же ошибся дорогой Иоанн. Главный её грех совсем не гнев, нет-нет. Гордость и только гордость.

Как она вбежала к нему в обитель! В руках винтовка, а в глазах ‒ огонь. С каким презрением слушала речь, и с каким пылом дралась. Даже немного жаль, что её усилия были напрасны.

Иосиф склоняется к помощнице. Она прижимается спиной к стенке, но взгляд полный злобы не отводит. Он аккуратно трогает её веснушчатое лицо. _Бог не случайно свёл их._

‒ Мы вместе отправимся к вратам Эдема, ‒ молвит он, проводя пальцем по её щеке. ‒ Мы ‒ избранные. Ты ‒ моя семья. Я ‒ Отец, а ты ‒ Мать. И вместе мы дадим человечеству новый шанс.

Помощница взирает на него с ужасом, а Иосиф ‒ с любовью.

Они Божьи посланники, которым суждено быть вместе.


End file.
